Beautiful Soul
by billiescheerharrysgurl09
Summary: A short oneshot about Harry and Ginny's time at the Christmas ball at Hogwarts in the midst of the war. My first fic. so please be easy on me. RandR


Disclaimer: ALL JK Rowling's…try to sue me u wont get anything I have nothing! Oh and the song belongs to Jesse McCartney and his cd peoples lol

Beautiful Soul 

This story takes place at a Christmas ball and it is Harry's song to Ginny! Jus a one-shot and this is my first time to ever write one of these so please remember that.

"Welcome To the very first Hogwarts Christmas Ball," Professor McGonagall told the students. "These past few years have been hard ones but we have been united ever since the passing of our very much respected and missed, Headmaster Dumbledore. In light of the dark times we are going through and the approachment of the final battle, we are celebrating tonight all the things we have to be thankful of. We would like the teachers, Head boy and girl, and prefects to open our ball with the very first dance. Thank you and have a great night!"

Ron and Hermoine rose from there seats as the newly appointed Head boy and girl and walked towards the floor. Ginny stood up as prefect and her boyfriend Harry took her hand and led her to the dance floor as the many other dancers made their way to the floor.

This ball would be very different from anything the wizards and witches of Hogwarts had heard of. They would be having quit a few muggle bands and singers performing. The opening singer was Jesse McCartney singing Beautiful Soul.

The music began.

Ginny slowly wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. He moved his hands to the small of her back and pulled her close to him. So close he could feel her breath hitting his neck, as she was very short. He loved that feeling. Having her in his arms and he wanted it to last forever.

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

As Harry listened to the words he felt a sudden roar from the lion within him. He wanted Ginny. His GINNY.

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

He looked down at the girl he was holding. She was looking at his face and caught his eye. He felt his breath get caught in his chest. Looking into those beautiful brown eyes made him think how much he loved her. He knew at this moment that he would always want her and only her and that he needed her to survive. He new that he couldn't live without Ginny.

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

He knew it was time. Just thinking about it made him shiver.

He bent down and whispered in her ear, "Ginny, I love you with all my heart and soul." She looked up into those emerald green eyes and knew she loved him, too. "I l…love you Harry James Potter," she managed to say in a barely audible whisper. "Do you think we could take a walk?" Harry said.

The walked out the door and could hear still the music playing but they were in their own world.

They reached a bench and sat in each other's arms. Harry new what to do. He bent down on one knee and nervously he pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside was held a magnificent white gold ring with a tiny emerald in the middle and two white diamonds cut into hearts on either side and then he looked up into those beautiful eyes. Those eyes he got lost in every time he looked at them. They held so many emotions, love, sadness, stress, and worry for the war where they used to hold their mischief and childish gleam. The war had caused both to grow up so much faster than would have seemed possible. She looked at him and he said, "Ginny, love, you are my one and only without you I am nothing, I love you and I want you to be mine. This war is hard and I know that we still have a lot to fight for but we can't do it alone. We can do it together though. Will you marry me? I know we'll have to wait until you graduate but I love you and I can't wait any longer to know you'll be mine I…"

You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry, c'mon let's try

But at that moment Ginny had put her finger on his lips as to shush him. "Harry I love you with all my heart and I always will. I cannot survive one day without you. Yes I will marry you," she said while looking into his eyes. And Harry saw something that he had not seen for a long time in those brilliant brown eyes. Happiness." They slowly stood up.

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Harry bent down and placed a small kiss on her lips. He lingered there for a moment before kissing her forehead then her mouth again. This time he licked her lips asking for entrance to the mouth he knew so well by now. There tongues met but this time was like no other. They searched every corner of each other's mouths and he could feel the longing they had for each other and the love they shared. He knew that the world outside of Hogwarts and even inside was dark and dangerous but with Ginny he would make it. Voldemort wouldn't be anything compared to a day without Ginny.


End file.
